I Looked At You Like The Stars That Shined
by gleefulmia
Summary: Our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love...


So here's just a little one-shot I've been working on to Oh My My My by Taylor Swift. It's a super cute song (for any one who hasn't heard it, you should :) ) Hope you enjoy! I will have another chapter of A Matter of Pride posted shortly. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: GLEE is property of Fox and Ryan Murphy. I don't own any of the characters in this story. The song is by Taylor Swift.

Author's Note: Finn is 2 years older than Rachel in this story and is her next door neighbor. His Dad, Chris, is still alive.

I Looked At You Like The Stars That Shined...

"Finn Hudson, you get back here!" 7 year old Rachel Berry squealed as she ran after her neighbor and best friend, Finn. "That was mean."

Finn stopped short causing Rachel to nearly bump right into him, once her tiny legs caught up. He turned around and looked into her wide brown eyes that were streaked with tears. _Dang. She does look upset. _ Finn though to himself.

"Gee, I'm sorry Rach. I didn't mean to make you cry." Finn said honestly. It had all been for fun.

"You didn't mean to make me cry?" Rachel scoffed. "You sprayed me with water and got my dress covered in mud. It's ruined."

Finn's eyes widened. He hadn't mean to cause her or any of her things any permanent harm. "It was just a joke."

"Well some jokes really hurt other people's feelings." Rachel muttered sadly, as she turned and walked away from him towards her house, leaving him completely dumbfounded.

A few hours later, Finn stood outside the Berry household, hesitantly knocking on the door. He really hoped she hadn't told her fathers what he'd done. They'd be angry for sure.

Her Daddy, Leroy, answered the door luckily. He was the more easy-going of the two men. "Hello there Finn." The man smiled at the 9 year old who had been his daughter's best friend for the past 2 years.

"Hi Mr. Berry, is Rachel here? I kinda needta talk to her." Finn said.

Leroy nodded and let the boy in. "She's in her room. Be careful, she's having one of her diva tantrums...something about a dress being ruined. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Finn gulped. He wanted to turn and run back to the safety of his house next door, but he knew he couldn't lie to the man in front of him. "Yes sir. That's why I'm here to say I'm sorry."

Leroy laughed. "I figured as much. Go on up, I think she's been expecting you." Just before Finn began his ascent up to Rachel's room, Leroy stopped him. "Oh and Finn, don't worry too much about it. I remember being a boy your age. I know teasing girls is part of the norm, and I know you didn't mean to hurt her in any way."

"Thanks Mr. Berry." Finn said honestly, a small smile gracing his face despite the guilt he still felt.

He walked up to Rachel's bedroom door (the only one adorned with a gold star poster), and knocked softly, hearing a muffled "go away" from the inside.

"Rach, it's me, Finn. I'm here to apologize." Finn said hoping she would let him in.

"I don't want to talk to you Finn." Rachel answered back angrily.

"Please, just for a minute? I promise to have a Barbra marathon with you if you here me out." Finn said.

That did it. He heard footsteps from inside the room and a click, meaning the lock had been un-latched. Finn walked in to Rachel's spotless room.

"You were saying?" Rachel asked still obviously annoyed at him.

"I'm really sorry Rachel, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to spray you with mud and water, I just wanted to have some fun with the sprinkler. I wasn't trying to ruin your pretty dress." Finn assured her.

Rachel's eyes softened at that. "You thought my dress was pretty?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, but I think it was because you were wearing it."

Rachel couldn't fight her anger anymore as a broad grin appeared on her face. Her eyes shined and she didn't think it was possible to adore this boy anymore than she did right now. "Thank you Finn." She said sincerely. "That's the nicest thing any has ever said to me."

"Well it's true." Finn smiled at her. "So am I forgiven?"

Rachel nodded as she threw her arms around his tall frame.

What the two failed to notice were the two adults watching them with beaming smiles on their faces. "I told you they would work it out." Leroy said to his husband, Hiram.

"When you're right, you're right." Hiram laughed. "Think they're going to get married some day?"

"Honestly, I think at this rate, it's an inevitability." Leroy laughed. "Wait until we tell Chris and Carole."

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my<br>_

"Give it back, Rachel." Finn yelled to the girl who had stolen his action figure, as they played in the treehouse in his backyard.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Rachel asked with an amused look on her face.

"I'm gonna beat you up." Finn said. "I'm a lot bigger than you are, I could take you easily."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. That wasn't the first time she had heard that one. "I happen to know you would never beat me up. You never have and never will."

"Only cause you're a girl." Finn retorted.

"Exactly." Rachel giggled as she quickly escaped the treehouse, running off with his toy, or as she called it his doll.

Finn, irritated by her, leapt from the treehouse, that was only 5 feet off the ground, and ran after her. He managed to gently tackle her to the ground before she reached the porch. He set to work tickling her and got his action figure back from her firm grasp.

"Finn!" Rachel hissed. "You're too heavy."

"Oops, sorry Rach." He quickly got off her and kneeled beside her as she sat up. It was as she did this that he noticed just how pretty her eyes were. He found himself getting lost in their chocolate depths.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked. "You're looking at me funny."

Finn broke out of his trance quickly. "N..nothing."

Rachel knew that look. It was definitely not nothing. She somehow sensed what he was thinking and without think said "dare you to kiss me."

Finn's gaped at her, clearly shocked by what she had just said. "I, ugh..what? You want me to kiss you?"

Rachel looked unsure, but noticed Finn leaning closer to her small frame. Rachel's thoughts suddenly left her as she leapt off the ground without warning, and ran off, once again leaving Finn dumbfounded by what had just gone down.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Take me back when our world was one block wide<br>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I...<br>Oh my my my my  
><em>  
>"Happy Birthday 16th birthday, Little Star." Hiram Berry said as he gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. She beamed at him in response. She was so happy to be surrounded by the people she loved so much on her birthday. Her father's had organized a small party with the Hudsons, and Rachel's only female friend, Mercedes.<p>

"So what did you wish for?" Carole asked the girl who she had come to consider like a daughter over the years. She certainly knew Rachel well enough. The girl was over at her house more often then not, watching movies, listening to music, or helping Finn with his homework.

"Carole honey, if she told you it wouldn't be a secret." Chris Hudson reminded his wife.

Carole laughed while Rachel gave her a cheeky grin. "Right, I forgot."

"Thank you all so much for coming to my party and for my gifts, it means the world to me really." Rachel said standing up after Leroy had yelled for her to give a speech.

She looked towards Finn, giving him a lingering look that told him she was most thankful for his presence. His friendship really meant the world to her. The fact that despite his rise in social status and his age difference, he had never ditched her even as she was on the low end of the social spectrum, really resonated with her.

Finn gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart stop. It wasn't as if they feelings were new, she had been feeling them for years now, but she had never done anything about them. She knew she loved him as more than just a friend.

Mercedes, noticing the looks between the two, decided to play a little matchmaker. "Finn, didn't you have something else to give Rachel?" She asked the tall boy.

Finn shot a glare at her, before biting back a gulp. He didn't know if he was ready to give it to her yet.

"You have something else for me?" Rachel asked him in surprise. "Finn, the earrings were enough."

Finn shrugged. "I know, it's nothing special really, but can I actually talk to you in private? It's kind of a personal thing."

Rachel looked at him strangely before giving him a node and following him to the living room, away from the confused stares of everyone else.

"What's going on with you?" Rachel asked.

"There's actually something I've been wanting to talk to you about for awhile now." Finn said scratching the back of his neck, something Rachel knew he only did when he was nervous.

"Ok?" Rachel urged him to continue.

"Here, sit down." Finn said as he sat her on the edge of the arm chair. "Mercedes was right, I do have something else for you. But first I have to ask you something."

Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Rach, you and I...we've been friends for a real long time now and I don't know what it is, but lately I've been feeling something completely different towards you. It's something I can't really explain." Finn said, knowing he was babbling. "But what I do know that when you're around, my heart does crazy things, things it never did when we were growing up."

Rachel's eyes widened when she realized where his speech was heading to. Could it be he reciprocated the same feelings she did?

"I've always loved you, like a friend and you know that." Finn said as Rachel smiled and nodded. "But I think that love has morphed into something different, something bigger. I think I'm in love with you." He blurted, not really caring about sounding like an idiot now, at least it was out in the open.

Rachel's eyes glistened with tears of happiness as she took in his words, still not quite believing it. Her birthday wish was coming true. "Finn...I'm in love with you too." She whispered shyly.

Finn gasped, before his beautiful eyes glistened with tears of his own, tears he didn't even bother wiping away as he quickly lifted her into his arms and spun her around. "You love me?"

"I do." Rachel said with a giggle. "I really do."

It was then that Finn pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a small jewellery box, that looked just like the one the earrings had been in, just a bit bigger. Finn asked her to hold her hair up before he carefully placed a delicate locket around her neck. It was a gold heart-shaped piece with the words Finn and Rachel engraved on the front. Inside were pictures of Finn and Rachel as kids, and pictures of them now. It was easily the most amazing and beautiful give Rachel had ever gotten.

"Rachel Berry would you be my girlfriend?" Finn asked.

Rachel held the locket in her tiny hands, before looking up at him and nodding excitedly. "Yes I will be your girlfriend."

As the two shared their first kiss, their Dads watched from the kitchen with amused looks on their faces. "What did we tell you Chris? It was only a matter of time." Hiram laughed. "Cough up the $50."

Chris rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure he ever saw Finn and Rachel really falling in love. To him they seemed much more like brother and sister, but maybe that was just because Rachel was like the daughter he never got to have. He couldn't help but feel incredibly happy for his son. "Fine, you win." He sighed, handing over the money.

They looked towards Carole who had a hand over her heart, murmuring the words "oh my" over and over again.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>They never believed we'd really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my...  
><em> 

The years passed quickly. Finn and Rachel stayed together all through Rachel's senior year of high school, going through everything life threw at them together. Finn, not really knowing what to do with his life upon graduating, working with his father's friend, Burt Hummel in the mechanic shop. They had their first fight as a couple a few months after they got together. It was a stupid fight over Finn being jealous of Rachel's friendship with Puckerman. It ended with Rachel slamming her door in his face, something she had never done. It didn't last long, as soon as she had done it she regretted it and immediately apologized to Finn, who also apologized to her for his petty jealousy.

The first time they ever made love was on a warm spring night during Rachel's senior year of high school. Rachel's Dads were away on a trip, and Rachel had been left on her own for a few days, immediately begging Finn to come over. He told his parents he was at Puckerman's, and he and Rachel spent the night out on the town, going out to get icecream at midnight, feeling like total rebels. They sat in the bed of Finn's truck and cuddled together in the moonlight. Rachel felt total contentment and happiness wash over her, and she knew she was safe with Finn. She decided that tonight would be the night she gave her boyfriend, the love of her life, her virginity. It was more than she could ever ask for as they made love under the stars. Finn was gentle and loving, giving her time to adjust to him. He whispered how much he loved her in her ear and she whispered it right back. Their had never been a more perfect moment between them.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br>Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside till the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<br>_

Four years later, Finn and Rachel were now living in New York in a tiny one bedroom apartment between their schools. Rachel had been accepted to NYADA, while Finn was accepted to NYU, where he was majoring in advertising. They were sitting on their favorite bench in Central Park, near the water on a chilly February night, drinking hot chocolate.

Finn had decided that now that he and Rachel were almost done with their senior years of school, it would be the perfect time to propose. On the advice of their friend, Kurt, Finn had managed to get a beautiful ring from Tiffanys. It wasn't very big, but it was beautiful, and the diamond's sparkle reminded him of her eyes.

Finn removed his arm from around Rachel and got down on one knee in front of her. Rachel was shocked at his actions, but nodded for him to go ahead nonetheless.

"Rach, I know were still pretty young and we've got to finish school first, but I've also been waiting to do this for the past 6 years. I waited to do this until the day after Valentine's Day because I know you think Valentine's proposals are cheesy. So, Rachel Barbra Berry, my shining star, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Finn asked, his hands shaking as he held the ring.

Rachel's hands flew to her mouth as she let out a muffled cry, before nodding yes so vigorously, Finn thought her head would fall off.

"Yes Finn, yes!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "I would love nothing more."

_A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

They were married 2 and a half years later after they had both gotten settled into their careers. Rachel, of course, as a Broadway star, and Finn working for one of the largest advertising agencies in NYC. Their wedding wasn't very big, only their closest friends and family. The entire Glee club was there and they sang, together with Will and Emma. The ceremony had taken place in Central Park after receiving special permission. All in all, neither of them could have been happier.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>You said I do and I did too_

"Finn..." Rachel said sounding nervous as she approached her husband of 5 years.

"Yeah Babe?" Finn asked looking up from reading the paper, a habit he seemed to pick up out of nowhere.

"I need to tell you something." Rachel said, and Finn noticed she was holding her stomach.

Immediately growing concerned, he set the paper down and gave her his full attention. "Are you ok? Do I need to call the doctor?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, but not just any doctor." She said with a smile on her face. "You need to call the OBGYN."

Finn's jaw dropped. "You mean you're..." He couldn't even finish the sentence he was so shocked and happy.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel confirmed as she was soon swept off her feet.

After had he had finally stopped peppering every inch of her body in kisses, he placed his hand over her stomach.

"Are you happy?" Rachel asked.

Finn smiled down at her and nodded. "More than I have ever been before. I love you both so much."

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my... _

Ok so I think that was the cheesiest, fluffiest thing I've ever written. I think it turned out ok though, please let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
